A New Adventure
by ElizaStanton125
Summary: Someone has dropped into the Sohma's lap again. Of corse not everyone is as excited as Tohru and Momaji. What will happen when Haru falls in love with someone outside the family? Will he leave the family? Or will he put up with Akito for his true love?
1. Prologue

**_This is my first story, so I know it's probably gonna suck, but I hope you like it. _**

**~Prologue: Blood~**

Hatori Sohma walked towards the Sohma house, not in much of a hurry. He had gotten away to get away from what was after the New Years dinner, Momaji whining and saying his tummy hurt because he ate to much.

He passed an alley way and heard a terrible coughing. Time seemed to slow as a car passed. The headlights illuminated a bloodied hand steady itself on the wall as he turned his head. Hatori was overcome with curiosity and worry. He walked towards the person as they stood.

He could tell if it was a boy with overgrown hair or a girl with short hair. The person wiped their mouth, leaving blood on the back of the right hand. Their arms and legs were cut and bleeding. Defensive wounds, Hatori figured, but from what or who?

He also took notice that the person wasn't wearing a coat, and it was snowing. Hatori draped his coat over their shoulders.

"Do you need help?" Hatori asked, concerned as a doctor. Lightly oranged hair covered the eyes, but he could tell that the nose was bleeding and the bottom lip had been busted a while ago.

"No. I'll be fine..." the person said in a quiet, hoarse voice, making it even more difficult to discern gender.

"I'm a doctor. I can-"

"I said I'm fine," the person snapped, sounding a bit feminine, but still unable to tell. They took the coat off and handed it back. "I'll be fine...I just need to get home," they said, voice quiet again. Hatori paused.

"Keep the coat. I'll buy a new one," he said finally. After some internal debate, the person put the coat back on. "Are you sure there's nothing I can't do to help?" Hatori asked again.

"...Thanks for your concern...it's nice..." the person said, then limped away. Hatori stood for a moment, watching the person limp off, then turned on heel an walked to buy a new coat.

The images of the blood on the arms, legs, hand, and face seeping through his coat haunted him.

**_This sounds a lot more dramatic than it actually is. O_O Sorry. I'll try not to be this evil in the future. Please comment or message me if you want more. _**

**_Disclaimer: FRUITS BASKET AND IT'S CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1. I'm really excited about this story. I hope it lasts a while. Thanks for reading this. :)**

~Chapter 1~

The next morning, the Sohma's in Shigure's house woke to get ready for school. Tohru was already up and making breakfast.

"Morning! I hope you all slept well," she said, setting out plates.

"Good morning Miss Tohru. I did indeed sleep well last night," Yuki said, straightening his tie and walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," Kyo said, as irritable as ever. After breakfast, the boys walked Tohru to school like every day. As they were about to enter the building, a new male student walked up to Yuki.

"Do you know where the main office is?" he asked.

"I can show you if you like," Yuki said, a bit surprised.

"Thanks. Could you do that?" he asked again. Yuki nodded and left the little group. Haru and Momaji met up with Kyo and Tohru.

"Who was that?" Momaji asked, as cheerful as ever.

"I don't know. I think he's a new student," Tohru said, walking into school and going to her locker.

"You think he'll be in our class Haru?" Momaji said all excited.

"I don't know Momaji. Maybe if you wish really hard," Haru said, a bit exasperated.

"Okay!" Momaji exclaimed, closing his eyes and wishing as hard as he could. When class time came around, the class sat staring at the teacher as he spoke.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. I imply you to greet him warmly. Come on in," the teacher said. On cue, a boy with lightly oranged hair walked in and stood in front of the class.

"Hi. My name's Zach," he said. His bottom lip was healing from a small cut.

"Go ahead and take your seat," the teacher said. Zach went and sat next behind Haru, the only open seat.

"No take your texts book out and look at page 110," the teacher said. All the students complied. Haru looked back and whispered to the new kid.

"Welcome," was all he said. Zach nodded and looked down at his text book.

* * *

During lunch break, Zach went and sat at the far corner of the field. He didn't want to be disturbed. Just as he was about to bite into his sandwich, a happy voice interrupted him.

"Hi! My name's Tohru Honda," the voice said. Zach looked up to see a cute girl bowing above him. He put his lunch down, stood up, and bowed himself.

"My name's Zach," he said.

"It's nice to meet you. Can I sit here?" she asked.

Unsure of how to respond, Zach nodded and sat down as she did. He then bit into his sandwich.

"Did you just move here?" she asked, unpacking her lunch.

"Yeah. A few weeks ago. My dad wanted to get used to things here before he sent me off to school," Zach said, focusing on his food.

"Just you and your dad?" she asked, eating some homemade miso. Zach nodded and swallowed.

"Yeah...just us..." He stared at the ground.

"Did you hurt your lip?" Tohru asked.

"Huh?" Zach looked up at her, interrupted in thought. "Yeah. Was a...pretty big guy...drunk..."Zach looked back down, embarrassed that she noticed.

"Your arm too?" she inquired further.

"...yeah...Was one hell of a fight..." Zach closed his eyes bit into his sandwich.

* * *

School was over and Zach was at his locker. Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momaji came in. Zach looked over and Haru had his arm around Yuki.

"Hey Yuki!" Zach called out.

Yuki looked over as did everyone else.

"Thanks for helping me this morning. I appreciate it," Zach said, closing his locker.

"You're quite welcome," Yuki said, turning back to his group, but looked back at Zach, but he was already leaving to go home.

* * *

Zach left his part time job to go home. He looked both ways before crossing the street and started walking away. Haru walked out of a movie theater with Momaji and saw Zach turn a corner. Without a second thought he turned to take Momaji home. There was something about that person that was really off. He could't tell what just yet.

**Well there's my crappy beginning. I promise the chapters after this will be better. It's been a while since I've written in third person. Please forgive me. Comment if you liked it. Sorry it's so bad. I promise I'll do better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ITS CHARACTERS**


End file.
